


Drunken Disasters

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Dansenficweek2020, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background Supercorp, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Iris West mentioned - Freeform, Maggie Sawyer mentioned, Mild Smut, Murder Mystery, Nia nal mentioned - Freeform, Non consensual kiss from a guy, Past Sanvers, past reigncorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: In this sequel to 'Drunken slips ' Alex takes Kelly to get legal advice from Sam. Dansen and Supercorp have a double date and moral pieces are added to the mystery of Adam Krambergs' death.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Drunken Disasters

Drunken Disasters

(Dansen, past agentreign, background Supercorp)

Authors' notes: This is the sequel to 'Drunken slips.' This is also a submission for #DansenFicWeek2020. The prompt is 'fight or flight '

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly sat in the chair fidgeting. Alex was in the chair next to her, seeming much calmer. Across the desk from them, a woman named Samantha, though she preferred Sam, sat. She was wearing a white silky blouse and a simple pencil skirt, that hugged her body in this tastefully, empowered way, like she knew she was the boss. Kelly would have almost felt under dressed in her white button up and simple pleated skirt, except that Alex was simply lounging, almost slouching in her chair, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with leather boots.

"So, Sam what are you thinking?" Alex asked. 

Alex seemed very much at ease with Sam and Kelly got the feeling that they knew each other intimately outside of anything work related. Kelly couldn't even find it in herself to feel threatened by that though, cause Sam was so disarming charming, especially for a lawyer.

"Well that depends," Sam said, looking at Kelly, " Did you kill him." She paused. "It's okay if you did it. This guy sounds like a complete asshole. I just need to know, so I know how to approach this."

"I didn't kill him. He was alive last time I saw him." Kelly explained. 

She probably sounds more frustrated than she means too. The past 24 hours had been a series of annoying questions from the cops and nosey neighbors and an utterly unwanted visit from Deymon Williams who for some reason felt compelled to pop by with some cookies from his easy bake oven and try to pry into what it was that the police had wanted. 

"Good. That'll make this easier." Sam said. "So what happened when you saw him last?"

"The jackass was harassing her again." Alex blurted out bluntly.

Kelly couldn't say that Alex was wrong. Adam had been a Thorne in her side for the last month. Ever since Alex had deck him, he had been pestering her and popping up randomly to insist that she talk to him. Two nights ago had been a culmination and probably a natural conclusion of his unwanted advances. To be honest, Kelly was surprised she hadn't seen it coming.

"What exactly happened?" Sam asked, focusing on Kelly. Alex was watching her, ready to support her in any way clearly.

"He followed me to my car as I was leaving work around 7:45." Kelly explained. It was…"

. . . .

**_(Roughly 2 days ago, around 745pm)_ **

_It was a tiny bit drizzly outside as Kelly exited the building and headed towards her car. She had been finishing paperwork and notes on some clients and patients and dragged out the day later than she had really planned. This case with this 13 year old named Erica was weighing in her mind, especially given the way the parents insisted on acting as if their child was deluded. Their interference as parents was doing more hindrence than help really._

_Truth be told she was still dragging on going home and had been for a little while now. She was still unsure of what had happened with Alex. Her infatuation and captivation with the other woman was utterly distracting. Alex had kissed her back right? Or maybe her drunken mind had imagined that. They had worked back from flustered awkwardness on Kellys' part to just normal talking and just slipped back into the friendly ease of not talking about it. Part of her wanted to talk about it though; to feel that fire she had felt racing through her veins when her lips had touched Alex'._

_Kelly wanted to pull the other woman close and feel those strong biceps, she had been eyeing. She wanted to feel those soft, luscious lips on every inch of her body, working her- oops, impure thoughts again. Pause, she reminded herself. She needed to focus. She needed a drink to clear her mind and then maybe a turn with the little black vibrator hidden under her bed to lull her to sleep._

_As she reached her car and opened the door, she felt a hand reach out from behind her and grab her shoulder. She turned, swinging her purse at whomever it was as a reflex that came with being a single black woman moving around a low populated area at night. It was just a natural fight or flight instinct. You really couldn't be too careful._

_"Whoa. Calm down." Adam said as he leaned back from the swing of her black Michael Kors bag._

_Kelly let out a long suffering sigh. He was the last person she wanted to see._

_"Adam…"_

_"You've been avoiding me." He told her._

_That was true. She had been doing everything in her power to not be in the same room as him for weeks. He had been jumping through hoops to try and get an in office meeting with her. Her assistant Nia was really clever though and never let him through. Nia would think up excuses and decline right off the top of her head. Kelly was actually extremely glad she had hired her despite how young she was. She would have expected Adam to be stuck in whatever private meetings it was that Grover had been setting up over the past month, but apparently Adam had wormed his way out of that earlier than expected._

_"I've been busy." She explained._

_He had boxed her in. He's standing so she's basically stuck between him and her car and his hand on the door is preventing her from closing it, even if she did get inside. It makes her distinctly uncomfortable._

_"You're feisty friend, packs a hell of a punch."_

_"You must of slipped. You were pretty drunk that night." Kelly lied._

_"Nah." He leans towards her. " She's lucky I like that kinky shit or I might be calling my lawyer. "_

_"Adam…"_

_"You could always buy my silence though." He looks her up and down like he's mentally undressing her and Kelly feels distinctly dirty under his gaze and a tiny bit vulnerable in her black dress, especially without the jacket that she had left in her office._

_"Adam listen-"_

_"You're sexy when you're frustrated and holding all this stress on your shoulders. You could just go out with me instead of playing hard to get." He smiles in a way that, he probably thinks is charming. Then he leans in and kisses her._

_Kelly is so startled that she goes still for a moment as her body screams in disgust. She pulls away and pushes him off her. On a reflex she slaps him without thinking._

_"Adam stop!" She's nearly yelling._

_He looks angry, like she's stolen something from him. She's tense, practically shaking and wanting to just get out of there as quickly as possible._

_"Damn… What was that for?" Adam rubs his cheek. He speaks with all the self involved idiocy of a man who is used to objectifying women without consequences._

_"What the hell Adam?!" Kelly is livid and still shaking._

_"Relax. Damn I was just giving you a hard time. It's not a big deal." His tone is both condescending and ignorant._

_Kelly is just sick of listening to him speak._

_"Good night Adam!" She tells him rather abruptly. She leaves no room for continuation._

_A few other people from the office are heading to their own cars in the late hour and Kelly realizes how loud she's being as some look over and see the argument, before pulling off. Adam steps back, taking his hand off the door and Kelly takes it as an opportunity to quickly get into her car and shut the door, locking it so that Adam can't bother her. She backs out abruptly and she can hear him calling her name. Part of her wants to cry and part of her wants to scream. She drives faster. She was definitely gonna need that drink now._

_. . . ._

**_(Present)_ **

"What an asshole. I will never understand why so men think disrespecting boundaries or ignoring when we say no, is supposedly hot or nice." Sam commented after Kelly finished explaining what had happened. 

"That much nicer than what Alex said when I told her. " Kelly comments, almost amused a bit. 

Sam looks over at Alex. " I would of thought I had taught her better manners by now."

Kelly almost gets the feeling Sam is flirting with Alex but for some reason she isn't put off by it. It's almost friendly.

"Well," Sam looks at her, " maybe you can succeed where I failed and spank some manners into her. She always was a sucker for a beautiful woman." Sam is smiling at her, complimenting her in a tone that is just on the edge of flirtation. 

Kelly looks over at Alex who seems to be enjoying watching this interaction almost like she expected it. Kelly probably should feel thrown for a loop but she feels utterly disarmed and it's clear Sam is bantering with her the same way she would with Alex. 

"Maybe I'll have to get some tips from you." Kelly responds. 

"I like her." Sam tells Alex. The conversation between them feels far less formal than Kelly had expected.

"So, he basically assaulted you and you left. What time was it? We need to get a timeline down." Sam asked, shifting back to the business at hand.

"It was around 8 or probably a little after."

"Where did you go?"

"I found her at Mganns' bar around 9 and she was already on her 3rd or 4th drink." Alex supplied.

"You two met up for drinks?"

"Sorta." 

"Did the cops give you a time frame you needed an Alibi for?"

"All we really know is that he was struck in the head with some kinda blunt object and tossed in the river and washed up on the shore around 4 am. By 9am they were at my door. The estimation is that he was tossed in anywhere from 10 to 1 am base on the flow of the water. Based on where he washed up, he had to have been tossed in near the pacific bank which is-."

" Which is only about 6 miles from where you lived if I remember correctly. So basically a 15 minute drive from your house." She looked over at Alex who nodded. "You have an alibi though. You two were together around 9 and other people saw you up to midnight?

"Well sorta…Kara and Lena were with me before they bailed." Alex explained vaguely.

"We left the bar..."

"What time?" Sam asked. 

"It was hard to see the clock." Alex smiled, clearly thinking of the other night. 

"We were...distracted. " Kelly explained. 

"Oh do tell." Sam asked.

"I was sitting at the bar…"

. . . .

**_( Roughly 9pm, two days ago)_ **

_Kelly was sitting at the bar, swallowing her fourth vodka tonic and eyeing another. She was mad. She was trying not to be but she was losing that fight. What the hell was wrong with Adam? Truth be told, her friend Iris had told her multiple times that she should just punch his lights out. She had been increasingly disgusted with him the last time she was in town to visit for Kellys' birthday and Kelly was beginning to think she was right._

_She lifted a 5th drink to her lips to down it, when she heard Alex' voice._

_"Kelly?"_

_Kelly turned, setting her drink down and spotted Alex. There were two other women with her. One was a pretty athletic looking, bubbly blonde with electric blue eyes. The blonde was wearing glasses. She looked very casual in a pair or blue jeans with a blue button up Shirt covering what appeared to be a black tank top. The other woman was a shorter brunette with striking features and intense but soft green eyes. She was in a simple red dress and black jacket. She looked like she had just come from some tricky boardroom business meeting. Kelly definitely remembered Alex showing her pictures of these two. The blonde was Alex' sister Kara, so the brunette was definitely Lena, Karas' girlfriend. They looked good together, like they naturally complimented each other._

_"Hey." Kelly greeted them trying to sound as neutral as possibly not wanting to translate the stress that she had been attempting to drown out._

_Alex, Kara and Lena walked over closer to where she sat, kind of crowding around the bar._

_"Kara and Lena, this is Kelly Olsen. Kelly, you remember those pictures I showed you. This is obvious Kara and Lena." Alex was thruming with contained excitement as she introduced them._

_"So you're the Kelly that Alex had been talking non stop about." Lena commented, reaching out to shake her hand._

_Alex almost seemed to be blushing at that statement. "Lena!"_

_"Well it's true." Kara shrugged._

_Kelly got the feeling that they bantered like this alot._

_"So you three here to celebrate or drown work stress?" Kelly asked._

_"A bit of both actually. " Lena explained. "Finally finished this deal Lcorp has been working on for a long time and we're acquiring some new assets in the coming months. The whole thing has been a huge pain in the ass though."_

_Kelly just nodded._

_Kara waved at Mgann who was behind the bar and she nodded at them. Apparently they all knew each other._

_"We're gonna grab a table." Kara told her as she headed back with Lena._

_"I'm gonna hang here with Kelly." Alex waved them off and sat down on the barstool next to Kelly. She looked at the four empty glasses Kelly had already downed. "Mgann can I just get a whiskey ginger double?" Alex asked Mgann who moved off to start making her drink._

_Kelly looked over at Alex who was watching her in apparent worry. "I'm fine." She deflected, trying to cut off the question she already knew was coming._

_"Yeah, no I'm not buying that. You're four drinks into a slide. What's going on?"_

_"Work. Adam…" Kelly sighed._

_"That jackass again?"_

_"I ran into him on the way out today. It was- it did not go well."_

_"What happened?" Alex asked, Leaning in and giving Kelly her full attention and focus as she grabbed her whiskey that had been sat down on the counter by Mgann._

_"He followed me to my car and kissed me out of nowhere, then he said I was overreacting when I slapped him." Kelly didn't bother trying to keep the disgust at what had happened out of her voice._

_"What the hell! Shit. I would of punched his lights out. That is not okay." Alex sounded probably more pissed off than Kelly herself did._

_Kelly just sighed and reached for her drink. Alex stopped her though. "I'm cutting you off for a bit."_

_Kelly was almost amused. "You worried I'll do something stupid."_

_"Not at all. Just want you sober enough to process without being hindered by Alcohol. I've drowned my fair share of things in booze." Alex admitted._

_"Really?"_

_"Trust me. Like a few years ago when I broke up with my ex fiance Maggie, I was in a bar everyday, throwing back bottles. It took awhile to get it together."_

_"Alex…"_

_"It's all in the past now though." Alex shrugged, " that jerk needs to be fired or something though." She turned the subject back to Kelly._

_"He wanted me to sleep with him to make up for you punching him."_

_Alex looked over towards where Kara and Lena were drinking and laughing. " I hope things work so that guy can't bother you soon." She looked back over at Kelly._

_"I feel bad for dragging you into my work drama. "_

_"Trust me," Alex laughs, " our work dramas are probably closer to each other than you think. "Besides, I'm always up to punch out a crappy guy to help a beautiful woman."_

_Is Alex flirting? Was she-? Kellys brain had zeroed in on the part where Alex was talking about beautiful women and she got stuck there for a moment._

_"Alex...you shouldn't say things I've that."_

_"Even if its true?" Alex was leaning close, smiling at her in that charming and soft way that often made Kelly feel warm._

_Stress from Adam and his bullshit was rapidly being replaced with her sinfully delicious thoughts about Alex from earlier._

_"Alex I-"_

_"I couldn't stop thinking about it after we kissed. I was- if that creep hadn't interrupted, I wanted to kiss you again."_

_There was something electric in the air between them. Kelly could feel it, and her skin was tingling with unspoken excitement. " I want- I didn't wanna break our friendship just cause I was-"_

_"Nothings' gonna break our friendship." Alex told her, and she's definitely moving to kiss Kelly now. " I don't want you like just a friend though."_

_Then she's kissing Kelly, soft, luscious, warm and gentle but insistent. It's slow and building and Kelly is kissing her back and Alex fingers are on her hair, pulling Kelly closer and all those thoughts Kelly had been having are rushing to the surface. She wants more._

_As they pull apart, she looks into Alex' eyes that are looking back at her, almost shy and soft. The gentleness and burning mix of arousal in then, draws Kelly in and she leans in kissing Alex again. This time it's less soft and more hungry, and needy and that warm feeling she has racing through her body rises as she realizes how much they both want this and more._

_"Ughhuhmm…" The sound of Kara clearing her throat startled them apart._

_Kelly and Alex pulled apart, like teens caught making out under the bleachers._

_"Kara and I are heading out." Lena, who was standing right beside Kara informed them._

_Kelly looked over at Alex. She was pretty sure Alex had rode with them since she hadn't heard Alex motorcycle and as far as she knew her Car was still being repaired._

_"Oh, uhm…"_

_" I can give you a ride." Kelly blurted out, trying to sound nonchalant._

_Kara was smiling at her. " Perfect. We'll catch up with you two later." She said before her and Lena headed out, whispering and smiling about something._

_"They're clowns, I swear." Alex laughed as she watched them go._

_"They're cute."_

_"Sometimes." Alex shrugged before focusing back on Kelly. "I should- uhm, I should get you home." She told Kelly, holding out her hand and Kelly handed her the keys._

_. . . ._

_The drive back to the duplex was uneventful. Kelly found herself lost in thought. As they pulled up and Stopped, Alex turned off the car and headed Kelly back her keys. She walked around the car, headed up the curb and evidently planing to walk Kelly to the door._

_As they got to the door, standing there on the porch, Kelly found herself distracted again as she looked at Alex._

_"I should-" Alex said, indicating she should go._

_"Yeah."_

_"We'll talk in the morning."_

_"Definitely. "_

_Alex hadn't made any move to leave tho._

_"I should-"_

_Kelly took the lead, this time, stepping closer. "Or you could stay." She suggested as she unlocked the door._

_"I shouldn't take-"_

_Kelly cut her off, with a kiss, pulling her inside the house. " You're not taking advantage of me. Maybe I'm taking advantage of you."_

_Then Alex was kissing her back, pushing the door closed and locking it as she guided Kelly backwards towards the bedroom. " I can work with that." Alex teased offering her clear consent as they pushed through the door of Kellys bedroom and she was laying Kelly out on the bed._

_. . . ._

**(Present)**

Sam looked between the two of them. "okay so I can assume then that you two were asleep after that." She was smiling. "Well, we have a reasonable timeline going here and a talk with Mgann should give a clue as to specifics you two might have missed while you were...distracted."

"Good." Alex commented.

"Thank you Sam. " Kelly told her.

"No problem. I've got this covered. You're in good hands. I doubt the police have any real reason to be bothering you again anyways."

Kelly nodded, relieved by the reassurances. Alex stood up, stretching and Kelly got up, ready to follow her out.

"We gotta meet Kara and Lena for dinner. I sorta promised Kara a-"

"A better introduction than watching you kissing a pretty lady at the bar?" Sam asked, though it came out more like a teasing statement rather than a question.

Alex almost seemed to be nervous and blushing a bit at the question. "Maybe." She shrugged before reaching for Kelly.

"See you two." Sam waved as they left.

"She seems nice. " Kelly commented after they were out of the office. 

"She has her moments." Alex joked.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Kelly asked as they headed to the car.

"A little from business and a little from pleasure." Alex admitted honestly. "Sam's a good friend. She and Lena go way back actually. She and I have had a few...encounters." Alex admitted. She wasn't trying to be defective or dishonest at all and Kelly appreciated the honesty.

"She's kinda...flirty, but not in a bad way."

"Yeah, that's Sam." Alex smiled as they got into the car.

. . . .

**(At Mganns Bar)**

The bar was relatively empty and calm when they got there around 630. Lena was seated at a booth off to the side. She was dressed much more casual than the last time Kelly had seen her. She had on blue jeans and a black blouse. The red leather jacket she had clearly had on earlier was down on the seat next to her. She was holding some kind device that looked like either a phone or a remote in her hand and watching the TV that was playing a live news report of Supergirl fighting some guy in a war suit that seemed to be powered by this glowing green rock. Lena tapped a few buttons on her phone or remote Or whatever before putting it away.

"Hey." Kelly greeted her.

"Oh hey. You two made it. "

Alex was fidgety as she watched the screen.

"Kara's running late with some last minute stuff from work that suddenly came up out of nowhere." Lena explained.

On the screen some kinda Nano armour materialized around supergirl and blocked the criminals blast, basically neutralizing it. Within a few moments Supergirl had subdued the guy and de-powered his suit.

"I'm sure she'll be her soon." Alex commented, looking away from the screen and sitting down in the booth on the opposite side from Lena. Kelly slid in next to her.

"How about I order us a round of some drinks and some food?" Lena offered. 

"If you're paying, I'm drinking." Alex joked.

Lena looked over at Kelly. "You get used to these antics."

Lena headed to the bar and ordered. A few moments later she was back with four drinks on a tray and Kara was coming through the door. She looked a bit green like she had a stomach flu, but it passed after a moment. 

"Hey, babe." She kissed Lena quickly as she sat down. " Thanks for the save." She whispered to Lena before turning to Kelly.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk the other day."

"Understandable."

Kelly probably should have felt more nervous that she did right now. She got the vague feeling that Kara and Lena already liked her despite her technically needing to do the ' _meet the family'_ test still.

"So, Alex tells us you work in Psychology at Grover Belmontys' office."

Kelly nodded. "Yep. Last five years."

"Small world. Lena actually doing a business deal with Belmonty soon."

"Kara!" 

"Kelly isn't gonna blab. Besides everything is all signed now anyways."

"True." Lena shrugged. 

"Timing could not be better." Alex commented. " Now the city gossip can focus on that instead of that dead jackass."

"Alex!" Kara admonished her. 

"What? It's true." Lena commented. That guy made my skin crawl. I finally had to toss him out of the last merger meeting the other day."

"That's just a whole other headache." Alex commented, sighing as she grabbed her drink and downed it.

"Wait. Are- so Grovers private secret meetings have been with L-corp?"

"Still technically a secret, but yeah."

"I take it you had met Adam. That's the jerk you meant right?"

"Jerk is a very nice way of describing that guy.

"The amount of trouble and stress that guy has caused Kelly-"

"I heard about that. It's so-just such a-" Kara searched for the right words.

"Clusterfuck." Alex answered. " Can you believe that the cops even bothered her?"

Mgann came over to the table, setting down some hot wings, potstickers, another round of drinks and a small side salad.

The conversation naturally shifted to supergirls' heroics, the Mayors' plans for sewer repair and ambient work frustrations as they ate. The mutual agreement between them all, that they should do this again soon, led to plans of meeting on Wednesday and she couldn't say no to that.

. . . .

**(In front of the duplex)**

As they pulled up in Kellys' driveway, they noticed a cop car parked across the street on the side of the road. Kelly stepped out of the car and walked over. It was the same officer from the other day.

"Miss Olsen. Sorry to bother you at this late hour. I have some...follow up questions." He stepped onto the yard.

"Follow up questions? Officer, the last time I saw Adam was when I was leaving work." Kelly explained again. I'm not sure-"

"Yeah. We might need to take this inside." The cop, an Officer Matthew's, if Kelly remembered right, told her. 

"What exactly is this about?" Alex interjected.

"There's just some...confusion." Officer Matthew's explained. " GPS from Mr. Krambergs car has him outside this house at 1130pm on the night he died."

"What?" Kelly was horrified. "I don't-"

Kellys brain was trying to process this information as best she could.

"Officer Mathews are you suggesting that a petite woman of 125 pounds killed Mr. Kramberg after he chose to follow her home apparently. Seems like a better question is why was he following Kelly?"

"That's what we're looking into." He said. He looked between Kelly and Alex. " I'll be back at a more reasonable hour though. " he nodded and headed back to his car clearly deciding against pushing the conversation right now for some reason. 

After he left, Alex pulled out her phone and dialed quickly. Kelly watched her, trying to piece together what was happening. 

"Hello. Sam, it's me." Alex answers into the phone. She waited for a response, then said, " No, just come over. I'll explain. There's something I need to tell you." Then she hung up.

Kelly was still watching all this with some confusion as Alex led them into Kellys' house.

"Alex, what is going on?" Kelly asked once they were inside.

Alex gestured for her to sit down on the coach. " Adam was her last night." Alex tells her.

"Well, that's what the cops are saying but-"

"Kelly, he was right outside your window."

"What?" 

"I'm a pretty light sleeper. I woke up around midnight and thought I heard something. I checked. It was him."

"Oh my god. " The thought alone was horrifying. 

"Things got...a little complicated." Alex explained. 

"What- Alex What happened?"

"You know how sometimes crazy things happen and your body is just in fight or flight mood? Yeah well…" Alex trailed off.

Kelly finds herself flooding with fear, though she's not scared of Alex, more of the whole situation. Her brain tries not to conjure up the nightmare scenario of what could have happened if he had gotten inside.

"Alex...did you-?" She doesn't want to ask but has too.

"Not- I-it's complicated. Sam will be here soon. I'll explain everything. I promise."

Kelly nods accepting that answer as they wait for Sam.

. . . .

**_FIN_ **

Thanks for reading. Please leave Questions, Kudos or criticism. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
